


made it back

by traceylane



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Again, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceylane/pseuds/traceylane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Prompt: Minewt after Minho survives the night in the maze-</p><p> “Minho, I was going to die without you, do you understand?”</p><p>“Don’t say that.”</p><p>Newt is shaking violently, now, “No, shut up, I was, I was going to lose it, I was going to climb up that bloody shucking wall and jump right off—”</p><p>“Don’t,” Minho says, his voice low. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	made it back

Newt can’t stop crying the night Minho lives.

Minho says it’s because he’s happy to see him; Newt says it’s because he’s pissed off.

The real reason is because he’s drowning in relief, in disbelief and  _shock_  and he can’t stop repeating, “ _You’re alive, you’re alive, you’re alive_.”

“Relax,” Minho breathes when he pulls Newt by the wrists into the Map Room where they’re alone in the quiet and Newt’s sobbing echoes. Part of him wishes it were day, so he could see more than just Minho’s long silhouette, but another part of him is thankful for the cool dark, that they have to pull each other close and touch to remind themselves that they have each other.

“ _Relax_? Shuck it, I thought you were bloody  _dead_.” He swallows, whispers out loud the thought ringing through his head, “I  _knew_  you were dead.”

And Newt digs his nails into the fabric of Minho’s shirt, pulls him nearer, tighter, because if he ever lets go Minho will disappear. But Minho puts his palms on the backs of his hands, slides his fingers between his.

And Newt’s grip loosens but his fingertips are trembling when Minho touches them against his lips, puts his mouth on the insides of Newt’s wrists and says “I’m sorry” against the warm skin.

 “Minho, I was going to die without you, do you understand?”

“Don’t say that.”

Newt is shaking violently, now, “No, shut up, I was, I was going to lose it, I was going to climb up that bloody shucking wall and jump right off—”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Minho says, his voice low. “Don’t say that. Don’t ever say that.”

But Newt doesn’t stop. “I hardly got through the bloody night imagining you in  _there_ ,” Newt gasps, the mention of the maze like fire in his mouth, “I kept thinking that I would never be able to find you again, I couldn’t sleep, I could barely bloody  _think_ —”

Minho takes Newt’s face in his hands, “Newt, breathe—”

“—I kept hearing you screaming, Minho, I swear it, I could hear it, I—”

And Newt’s body is tight and rigid but when Minho kisses him he falls apart.

_“Please, please, breathe.”_

He unwinds like a stretched coil, inhales deep, kisses deeper.

And before Newt had wanted to leave his body behind, get away from the ringing ears and the aching chest and the lungs that would never seem to fill. But now Minho is alive and those things don’t matter much, anymore.

“I hate you,” he says, because he thinks he’s done crying, but it comes out as a sob and Minho wraps his arms around him.

“I  _love_  you,” Minho says, running a hand through his hair.

“Then don’t do that again,” Newt says into his neck, where he can feel Minho nod. “You come through those doors, you understand? Every shucking day, you come back through those doors.”

“Every shucking day,” Minho repeats with a short laugh. “Good that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> dammit you guys all i can do is angst i s2g
> 
> but thank you//sorry it wasnt fluffier!
> 
> you can send a prompt to [my tumblr](http://amazerunners.tumblr.com/ask) ayyyy


End file.
